


sending big waves into motion  (tu deviendras toi même)

by kireiflora



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Gen, Trans Character, Trans Jeremie Belpois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 11:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireiflora/pseuds/kireiflora
Summary: Jeremie's dad shows up out of the blue, and, like any concerned friends in a world where people are regularly possessed to get one of them on their own, they follow to make sure everything's fine.Everythingisfine, but, they're all not sure what exactly they just overheard.(A series of events through Jeremie's transition, as seen by his friends.)





	sending big waves into motion  (tu deviendras toi même)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Polyhexian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/gifts).

> Happy birthday Nate! <3 <3 
> 
> Jerlita is a thing but, like, vaguely, like the rest of the fic. For now.
> 
> Jeremie is trans and its canon FIGHT ME in the pit.

Jeremie soaked up information like a sponge, and once he was old enough to use a computer, he knew how to find out more about whatever he needed to know.

So when the talk started of sending him to boarding school, he started learning as much as he could about as many schools as he could, so he could sway his parents to one he wanted.

And that was Kadic Academy. There was limited information, but it existed and it was positive. Luckily he had his mom to back him.

It only took a few days of talks, and he was enrolled, one of the lucky boys that didn't share a dorm as well! Which gave him more room for his computer.

But they still had a summer to wait through. He got school supplies, and saved up some money. And then made the most important purchase of his young life, carefully tracking it and hiding it once it arrived.

And before he could blink, he was there, looking at the room he had all to himself.

Time really flew past after that, and he had a crush on a virtual girl and three friends. Life was good, even if they had to fight a super powerful AI.

After months and months of sleepless nights and work, finally he'd achieved Aelita's virtualization. And this time, for good.

As he'd neared that point, he finally thought a bit more about the future, and before the virtualization, he sent a letter home because of those musings. And then XANA reared its ugly head and they weren't actually done. He forgot all about the letter.

Until one day the gang was in his room as they were trying to brainstorm ideas to help on Lyoko.

A sharp knock sent them into silence, looking to the door.

"Come in?" he called, baffled.

He was completely unprepared for his father to open the door and walk in. "Hi Jeremie."

"Dad? What are you doing here?" He swallowed, uncertain.

His friends tensed, clearly expecting this to be part of a XANA attack.

"Just to talk. I thought I might take you out to lunch." he smiled hopefully.

His mind raced, wondering what his father wanted to talk about. The fact it was him and not his mom worried him. "I-uh-yeah sure." he stammered, pushing himself to his feet.

"Jeremie?" Yumi spoke up cautiously.

"I'll be back in a bit, you guys can keep brainstorming." he smiled, trying to convey all was well. It wasn't _that_ weird for a parent to talk to their kid.

Ulrich still looked worried but they all nodded.

"Am I interrupting something important." he looked around the room a bit sheepishly.

"Ah-no-we were thinking of trying to play DnD sometime." Jeremie quickly lied. "We were trying to come up with something cool as a base for the campaign." he quickly ushered his father out of his room and down the hall.

They walked in silence for awhile before he finally spoke up. "I know I wasn't very helpful to get you here, but, I'm glad you have such a nice group of friends."

Jeremie blushed slightly, "Yeah, they're pretty great. The best really." How many people would've stuck with him through all of the madness they'd been though. He was lucky for that as well, if one of them decided they wanted out nobody would really stop them, but they would always be worried they would tell someone important about it. The number of times the entire city had been put in danger by XANA had pressed the issue a few times, but the return to the past was the only reason they kept going at all.

A thought occurred to him, that none of them wanted to leave, just so they wouldn't drag the fights out longer with their absence and possibly cause a death. They'd been lucky so far, with far too many close calls. If someone did leave...and they defeated XANA just that little bit slower...

He shook his head, focusing on the present. That was part of the reason they had been brainstorming after all.

His father seemed a bit awkward in the silence his musings had caused-and then. "We got your letter..." leaving it open for Jeremie.

"Hu-oh!" he'd forgotten completely about it with everything else. "I-uh-it was kind of...one of those, rip-off the band-aid and forget moments." he laughed. "I had a test right after so I completely forgot I'd actually sent it." he swallowed, anxiety pooling in his chest and trying to fight it down. "So...?" he prompted, not looking at him and resisting the urge to grab his phone to fidget with.

"Your mom always warned me I'd find myself up against your well-thought reasons and data and such. Of course, I expected it for expensive technology things mostly. She had a good laugh at my expense."

Jeremie laughed behind his hand as well, some of the anxiety dispersing. "What did she think?"

"Oh, she loved it, and looked at me like I was an idiot for awhile. No surprise for her."

His throat went a bit dry. "But you were?" he asked at the implication.

"Your mother assures me, all my own fault, and she's right of course."

The conversation came to a stop as they reached a cafe.

\-----

The Lyoko gang was a cautious one, and they had been fooled by friend and faculty alike, so it was really not at all surprising for them to not quite trust Jeremie's father showing up out of nowhere. So like any good concerned friends who regularly fought possessed people, they followed the pair. The conversation they had heard made no sense to any of them. A letter? Apparently somewhat essay like (not that that was a surprise given it was Jeremie who had apparently had something to argue)?

Yumi felt guilt now in her gut, everything seemed to be perfectly fine, if not a bit awkward, but here they still were, curious and confused. Nobody was looking at each other as the pair came back out of the cafe to sit at an out door table. If they'd stayed inside the group would've left from boredom but now...

Ulrich swallowed, trying to will himself to just stand and leave before they heard more. So far they hadn't really learned anything and to was best to leave before hey did hear something and potentially ruin some of Jeremie's trust. (He would surely understand that they were cautious but they'd over stayed that welcome at this point.)

Odd knew a disagreement within a family when he heard one, even as vague as they were. By the sound of it Jeremie had the house majority, and his dad was....well coming around to the majority's opinion about whatever it was. He was happy for him, really, it sounded like a family problem was well on its way to being solved.

Aelita frowned as she watched the conflicted emotions among her friends, as well as both of the Belpois clear uncomfortable body language. That was it, they were giving Jeremie his privacy. She started to stand and that seemed to unfreeze the others that quickly mirrored her.

"I can't decide if letting you go to Kadic was a good idea or not. I still think you would do better elsewhere." the sudden statement from his father froze them in place.

"Dad!" Jeremie's voice racked in a mix of anger, fear, and pain.

\-----

He couldn't believe it, his father had come all this way to...what, tell him he was being transferred? What did that even have to do with that letter? "I'm doing great here-amazing really!" he had to change his mind. "I..." he was trying frantically to think.

His father held up his hands. "I'm not going to force you away in the middle of the school year, but long term...you're a very smart kid, other schools would look better for college."

His racing heart managed to slow down a bit. "I know that, but I'd rather work harder then, than be less happy now...those other schools, they'd make me miserable now dad. We discussed this."

"I don't agree. A couple years ago maybe that was true, but you should check up on them now."

Jeremie was saved from answering that confusing statement as their drinks arrived and he eagerly took a sip to wet his dry throat and buy time. His father had agreed....was he changing his mind? Had those schools changed?

He had no idea his friends had been following from worry, that was probably for the best.

"I've been talking with your mom a bit." his father started after their waiter left.

Jeremie felt his adrenaline start pumping again, now having a worrying idea where this was going. "A-and?"

"She hinted at some...things you may want in the not-so-far future." he continued hesitantly.

He stirred his drink with his straw. "...yeah. I've done...a lot of research." he swallowed. "I...I do have a couple reservations, but overall..." he nodded. "But I know I can't just have _mom's_ help." he kicked his feet under the table, deeply uncomfortable and nervous.

"I can't promise to agree to something that....drastic, but...you've gone to Kadic for awhile now." his tone changed midway through, trying to rush past the worst of it, and instead getting nervous instead of awkward by the end.

He looked up, confused where this could possibly be headed now.

"So I agreed with my better half on something." he smiled slightly and slid an envelope across the table. "Happy early birthday, my gem."

Jeremie looked between the envelope and him, before he picked it up, carefully tugging the papers out of it, then unfolded them with shaking hands at the sight of the letterhead. Eyes quickly flying over the words, and the breath left him. "Dad?" he breathed, looking up at him.

He smiled, "Should make things easier right?"

He couldn't help but to lean over and do his best to hug him across the table. "Thank you dad...this...it means a lot."

"I know." he rubbed his back.

He giggled slightly as he pulled back, giddy. "When did you do this?"

"Not long ago. Didn't want to wait to show you." he smiled, "Don't worry, your mom and I will get everything else sorted. More paperwork and such, I'll let you know when its all done."

He nodded slightly, looking back down at the papers, not daring to believe his dad had done this.

"Your mom advised me to be honest." he started hesitantly, not quite looking directly at him. "I'm getting there with understanding you, but....well this makes you happy, and can be redone in the future-for my peace of mind more than anything." he paused then rushed on, "Not unless you want to of course-I just mean-compared to other things-"

"I understand." he interrupted his somewhat frantic babbling, "Thanks dad, you're doing your best and I appreciate it."

"Of course kiddo. I want you happy most of all. I just worry." he smiled. "And really, don't worry about it suddenly changing, at least one of you have to be there." he was trying his best to cover up the painful blunder.

"Its okay dad, mom was right. I might've read more into it if you didn't just tell me, and I understand your worry as well. One day at a time, right?" he smiled, using the same phrase his mom often did.

"You are you mothers son." he laughed.

Jeremie practically glowed with happiness.

"So, now that all the awkward parts are done, tell me about your friends." he leaned back with his drink. "Quite the crew."

He laughed slightly, "They are, they're the best. I think we're a very tight knit group." fighting a war had the habit of doing that.

"I noticed, they all looked really worried, why?"

"Well, its weird for parents to show up at boarding school. Its not usually anything good." he shrugged a bit, it was true, just not the full truth.

"Speaking from experience?" he joked.

Laughing softly he nodded as he finished his drink, then looked at the papers again before folding and putting them back in the envelope and pushing back across to him. "I think you should keep this."

He frowned slightly but nodded and took it, tucking it back away out of sight where he'd kept it to begin with.

"Hey dad...can we plan it out next time you want to talk?"

"You got it kiddo." he laughed a bit. "Is that your way of telling me you want to get back to your friends?"

He nodded slightly. "I'm sure they're worried about what this was all about." Jeremie's eyes were glued to where the envelope was sticking out of his jacket, and couldn't stop himself from leaning forward and tugging it to pull them out and look at again with a smile.

"Sure you don't want to keep it?" his dad asked, somewhat amused.

"I really shouldn't. But thank you, again." he quickly shoving it back into his hands with a blush.

He frowned a bit but took it, tucking it away again. "Take care, and have some fun while you're here."

Jeremie laughed, "I'll try to, it_ was_ nice to see you dad." he finished his drink as well as he stood up and went over, quickly giving him a hug and a kiss before he hurried out the door back to Kadic.

His friends glanced at each other in slight bewilderment at the conversation before hurrying back as well, trying to beat him back.

"So what was that about?" Yumi voiced what they were all thinking.

"Not a clue." Ulrich replied, with nods from the others.

"Einstein will tell us, or he won't, other than his father wanting him to transfer, its really not our business." Odd spoke up, after all he hardly wanted to tell his friends all the drama that occurred in his own family. "There's some kind of family drama going on and that usually stays within the family. I'm sure he thinks he can talk his dad out of the transfer as well, he does have at least the rest of the year to convince him, I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't tell us."

Nobody had an answer to that, but when asked about the event Jeremie just said his dad had news to pass on in person. It certainly wasn't a lie, and they had no real reason to pry without revealing they knew more than they should. However they couldn't bare to imagine him leaving them, with or without Lyoko and XANA in the picture.

They couldn't help keeping an eye on him, worried about losing him. Spending a bit more time than normal with him to help convince him against whatever his dad might say to convince him to go, letting him know how much they treasured him and his company. Parents could change their minds at the drop of a hat. Surely he'd say something if it was going to happen right?

Which is why they even noticed an odd interaction, that would've normally been shrugged off, a couple weeks later.

Jeremie had been waiting on Odd and Ulrich to finish gathering their stuff when Ms. Hertz walked over, grabbing his attention.

"Congratulations Jeremie." she said with a smile.

He stared at her in bafflement for a moment before getting nervous, "Oh right, I forgot mom talked to you. Thank you." he rubbed the back of his neck with a nervous glance at his friends.

She nodded, "I hope its a sign of changing times."

Jeremie laughed a little, still nervous and a bit higher than normal. "Lets not get ahead of ourselves."

After some quiet discussion the others decided it was about whatever was on the papers, and it didn't sound as though anything about a transfer was going on, there was no hint of a good bye, so things returned to their old normal at last.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been my baby for a couple years and I have lots of ideas for future chapters. This chapter very vague but I'm sure people can connect the dots between the tags and the events of the chapter, but I can outline it if needed. 
> 
> It will get less vague in the future, but its sorta outsider pov on purpose, I go out of my way to not say anything outright. I found it pretty fun.


End file.
